


[podfic] Crema by twobirdsonesong

by churkey



Category: Glee
Genre: Crema verse, Fluff, Glee AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s just landed a job at Vogue as Carrie Bradshaw’s assistant. One of his tasks is to bring her coffee in the morning. Enter Blaine, the barista. This is the story of how they change each other’s lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Crema by twobirdsonesong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589703) by [twobirdsonesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong). 



My sincere thanks to [twobirdsonesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/profile) for giving blanket permission for transformative works. 

This is a podfic of [Crema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589703) which is basically one of my absolute favourite Klaine stories... just beautiful. I read it every few months when I need a little romance and fluff. 

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/glee-crema.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/glee-crema.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p)


End file.
